1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated optical sensor package and, more particularly, to an integrated optical sensor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of display devices, requirements for lightweight, thin, and large-sized display devices have gradually increased. Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT) monitors or televisions (TVs) which were generally and widely used in the past are advantageous in that, since they have been used as a principal display technology for a long period of time, there are a lot of accumulated technologies to that extent, and in that color formation capability is excellent from the standpoint of the performance of a product itself, and thus color representation can be exactly and easily realized, but there are problems in that CRT monitors or TVs are heavy and voluminous and as the size of a screen becomes larger, the volume thereof must be much greater. Therefore, research into new display technologies to replace CRT schemes has been continuously conducted.
A Thin Film Transistor-Light Emitting Diode (TFT-LED), one of such next-generation advanced display devices, has great advantages in that it has a lower power consumption than a CRT display, facilitates the implementation of a lightweight and thin structure, and does not emit harmful electromagnetic waves, and thus technology related to a TFT-LED has been greatly advanced in recent years based on the purpose thereof as a computer monitor. In addition, for recent high-quality digital broadcasting, TFT-LED displays and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have attracted attention as large-screen display devices in the class size of 40 or more inches.
Since, among the above display devices, the above-described display devices are driven in response to digital signals, the correction of colors or the control of power systems may be easily implemented compared to analog equipment. In order to perform color correction, location conversion, etc., such a display device includes an illuminance sensor configured to sense surrounding brightness and a remote control sensor mounted to correct colors based on the sensed brightness levels of the illuminance sensor and control other types of equipment if necessary, and is additionally equipped with a light emitting means for indicating reception by the remote control sensor via light emission.
The remote control sensor receives a Radio Frequency (RF) signal remotely transmitted from a remote control device and applies the RF signal to the control unit of the display device. Here, the remote control sensor receives a signal in an IR band and is then operated.
Furthermore, since the light emitting means for indicating the operation of the remote control sensor via light emission is mounted in a board independent of the remote control sensor, assembly man-hours are increased.
Meanwhile, the illuminance sensor must block light in the IR band and must receive only light in the visible light band, unlike the remote control sensor.